It's a Tsundere Thing You Wouldn't Understand
by Between-A-Book
Summary: Japan sighed and started to slide his hand through his hair. "Do not worry much about it Amerika-san it is just simply the mating call of the tsundere." "...A tsun-da what now?". In which America is confused, England is being England, and Japan just wants to get some freaking sleep. One-Shot


_~It's a tsundere thing you wouldn't understand~_

_Riiiiing_

_Riiiiiing_

_Riiiiiiiiiiiing_

Japan grunts as he rolls to his side on the bed. He slightly opens his eyes to see a blurry image of his alarm clock unable to make out the numbers on it. He sits himself up on the bed still groggy from the lack of sleep and rubs his eyes. Turning his head to see where the noise was coming from. It was there, his telephone ringing on his nightstand. As he looks his eyes begin to travel down to the plug in chord of the phone. Now there's two ways he could go about this situation he could either...

A.) Unplug the phone from the outlet and pretend this never happened.

B.) Man up and pick up the phone

At this Japan is extremely exhausted and would love nothing more than to curl up in a ball and continue to sleep. However even in his state of drowsiness he knew that it would be extremely rude to just ignore the call and it could be an emergency. After debating with himself in his head he sighs reaches for the phone and answers it.

"**Moshi moshi** this is Japan speaking how may I help you?" Japan managed to say while trying to hide his sleepiness.

"Hey Kiku!" A rather loud voice boomed on the other end. "How's it going man?" He'd heard that voice before, multiple times actually. He was just way to tired to think properly and couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Um I apologize but who is this?"

"It's Alfred!" America, it was really him and he was as energetic as ever Japan mentally noted."Soooo whatcha' doing?" With the phone in his hands Japan quickly glances at his clock to the see the exact time it was.

"Um Amerika-san..."

"Huh?"

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Well yeah it's 6'o... something last time I checked." He said with a small pause.

Japan sighed slightly. "It is 3:16 here you forgot about the time differences...again"

It was true this wasn't the first time this has happened when America has called. The American had the worst timing but he meant well and didn't necessarily mean to do it on propose.

"Sorry dude!" America quickly said and laughed nervously over the other end of the line.

"Oh no it is quite alright." Japan shifted slightly in his bed to keep from falling asleep. "Wait, it is 6 over there? I thought the differences were 16 hours?"

"Well yeah but I'm in England right now." America answered with ease. What was he doing in England Japan thought while still staying interactive in the conversation.

"Not to be rude but did you perhaps call for a reason Amerika-san?"

"Oh! yeah um..." America shuffled awkwardly on the other line.

"**Nani**?" Japan asked with a yawn reaching the back of his throat.

"I need to advice." The American finally finished.

"Advice?"

"Yeah it's about... Arthur." America said. Even if he was on the other line Japan could see the blush forming on his cheeks and the nervousness in his voice.

"Yes what about Igirisu-san?" Japan asked politely still fighting off sleep.

"You're his friend right?"

"Well yes I suppose so-" "I don't understand him!" America interrupted him while shouted on the other line. "I mean one minute he's pissed at me and argues with me and then the next minute he's all weird and his face gets red." Japan heard rapid foot steps on America's side meaning he was probably pacing back in forth.

"Ameri-" "And then he just runs anyway and leaves me by myself!"

" Ame-" I mean he's done this before but I just don't get why and I wanna know!"

"Alfred!" Japan practically shouted through the phone. Japan was never one to yell but it was three in the freaking morning and he was already as tired as it is. America immediately stopped his rant.

"Sorry dude it's just I want to know what does through that old man's mind sometimes ya' know?" America said.

Japan was very much aware of America's and England's 'Special relationship' and not just for economic reasons. Everyone within a 100 mile radius could tell except the two themselves. Maybe because of America's romantic denseness and England's complete stubbornness. Japan wasn't really the one to play matchmaker, he left that job to France. Still that did not mean that he could not share his point of view right?

Japan sighed and started to slide his hand through his hair. "Do not worry much about it Amerika-san it is just simply the mating call of the tsundere."

"...A tsun-da what now?"

"Tsun-de-re tsundere." Japan corrected.

"Well okay but what does it mean?" America asked confusedly.

"Tsundere is a term my people use to describe a specific type of person. There are different types of tsunderes with their own different styles and methods of going about certain things but they always end up in the same category and the same descriptive traits. There is a type A tsundere, this means the person shows their tsun tsun side the most and their dere dere when a person triggers it somehow. Then there is type B tsundere where the person is mostly dere dere but a certain someone triggers their tsun tsun side. With both of these types it all revolve around the 'certain someone'. Most of the time it is a person they are infatuated with. Knowing him I can safely say that you have a type A tsundere on your hands. I suppose that since Igirisu is indeed a male I should refer to him as a 'Oranyan'. However I do not think that would work out with him being the uke in the relationship. Is he the uke?... Maybe he's the seme...maybe he could top him if he really wanted to..." Japan said getting lost in his own thoughts.

"Dude...you lost me" America said halfway paying attention.

"My apologizes!" The Japaneses man quickly said coming back to earth. "Basically a tsundere is a person who has two sides to themselves a 'Tsun" side which means aloof and irritable and a 'dere' side which means lovestruck" He explained like the otaku he was.

"...That still doesn't explain why he acts so weird." He said on the other end.

Japan sighed with a face palm planted on his head. obviously he will get nowhere this way and he didn't know how long he would be able to keep his eyes open ether. Looks like it's time for a different tactic.

"Why don't you tell me exactly what happened today so I can explain it better okay Amerika-san?"

"That's a great idea!" America said reverting back to his usual self. "Okay so my boss was really busy today and he said he had a meeting or something. He told me to leave because he said and I quote 'I don't need you to blow up the conference hall again' but it was one freaking time!" He said in a whining tone.

"Amerika-san how is this relevant to Igirisu-san?"

"I'm getting to that! So anyway the Pres told me that I could go anywhere I want as long as it's not here."

"Ah, so that is why you are in England?"

"Yup, I was bored and I nothing else to do so I thought to myself 'Hey self why don't you pay Iggy a visit you are his hero after all' so I booked a quick flight to England and that's why I'm here." America explained. "The flight wasn't that bad expect for that was in the bathroom the whole time I mean come _on _no one uses the bathroom that long!"

"Amerika-san.."

"Sorry sorry!" He apologized and then continued. "So anyway after the flight I went to Iggy's house and then he nagged me about how you don't just barge into peoples house with a notice ahead of time or something. He quilting something when I got there he's such a old geezer. I guess I distracted him because he ended up pricking his finger, and me being the hero and all I decided to help him."

"What did you do?"

"I sucked it"

"...n-nani?"

"It wasn't bad or anything!" America shouted out hastily. "It's just that spit helps with bacteria or something I know cause' he used to do it to me when I was a kid."

"I know I understand." Japan said with a sigh. "What happened after that?"

"His face got all red he called me a 'bloody git' same old same old. Then he grabs a book and throws it at my face. Not even really a book because it was a thick dictionary! Who the heck does that I was just trying to help!" The American exclaimed with a grumble under his breath.

"Well you see Amerika-san, tsunderes do not liked to be touched. They do not necessarily like to be close to anyone to begin with especially with the contact you gave him. "

"But I was trying to help!"

"I understand this but tsunderes are not good at expressing their feelings mostly because of their 'tsun' side. So instead of telling you how he felt awkward he resorted to violence which is what most tsunderes do." He explained while stretching out his arms.

"Oh! you know that actually makes sense." America said cheering up a bit. "But later something else happened, We both went to get something to eat at this restaurant and anything is better than his cooking! So anyway at the restaurant there was this waitress, she was pretty cute. When she came to the table to take our orders and she asked me what I wanted so I just said I wanted a burger. She winked at me and said 'It'll be out in a minute sweety!~'" America said with a horrible female impression.

"What is bad about that?"

"She never took Iggy's order I don't even think she even noticed he was there. I asked him if he wanted me to call her back he said no and said 'I'd rather do it to save myself from more god awful flirting'. I wasn't even flirting with her _how_ was it my fault. Is that some tsundere thing too?"

"Yes in fact it is. You see since tsunderes are not able to tell people what they are feel he could not tell you directly. What I mean is he did not like to see the waitress flirt with you and instead of telling you this in a positive way it came out as a negative way."

"What does that mean?"

"It means he was not mad at you but he was mad at himself for not saying anything. He did not know how to react to that situation so he put his negative feelings on you."

"Really, that's weird but whatever it makes sense now."

"Wait you said something earlier about him leaving you?"

"Oh yeah about that." America said remembering the earlier conversation. "Well after he got his food and stuff he was still pretty pissed about the waitress. I tired to change the subject to something funny but the limey bastard has no sense of humor. So I told him 'Well sorry I'll take you to a different place for our date'."

"Amerika-san that is one of the worst things you can tell a tsundere! That is even worst than telling a tsundere they are **kawaii**!"

"...Wha"

"What did he do?"

"He sorta...kind... flipped me over the table and ran out of the restaurant. He left me to pay for the table and the food bill!" America exclaimed still sour by the memory.

"You never _ever _tell a tsundere you are on a date." Japan warned "Tsunderes get embarrassed very easily and when they are embarrassed they get angry. And when they are angry all of the hell breaks loose."

"Well I can see that now." Japan heard a loud but short laugh on the other end. "You make it sound like he's tsundere to the max!"

"Well that would be one way to put it." Japan said finally letting his yawn escape him.

"Oh crap it's still 3'o clock over there! Sorry for callin' so late and thanks for helping me out dude! Peace!"

And with that the other line of phone was hung up. Japan didn't even have to think twice before closing his eyes and to continue his much needed sleep.

_~It's a tsundere thing you wouldn't understand~_

_Riiiiing_

_Riiiiiing_

_Riiiiiiiiiiiing_

_"Oh come on!"_ Japan shouted in his mind. He lifted his head to see his phone ringing just as if deja vu slapped him across the face. He sat himself up on his bed and answered the phone.

"Moshi moshi...Japan...here" He said not even trying to be formal.

"Hullo Japan" A very British accent said thought the phone. "This is Arthur sorry for the inconvenience where you doing something?"

_"Did everyone forget about the time differences?"_ Japan thought with a sigh. "Why? Was there a reason you have called me Igirisu-san?"

"Yes, you see when I saw America earlier in the day he kept referring me to a term he called 'tsundere'. When I finally asked what it meant he said 'just ask Japan he is an expert at this stuff' so my reason for calling you is to ask, what is a tsundere?" He asked in his usual personal tone.

Now after the other night of America's tsundere problem he was now doing the same thing but with the tsundere them self. Now there's two ways he could go about this situation he could either...

A.) Hang up and pretend this never happened.

B.) Man up and answer it.

He knew what he had to do...

"Google it" Japan said in a tired calm voice.

"What?"

_Beep_

He knew it was rude to just hang up on the other country like that. However he could worry about feeling bad in the morning. And with that Japan was finally able to get a full night of sleep

The end

**Moshi Mosh**i- This means 'hello' but just over the phone.

**Nani**- what?

**kawaii**- cute

This is my first fanfiction so I wanted it to be funny. I made this story because come one...we all know England is so tsundere. So I just had to make this because it was in the back of my head. It was fun to do!~


End file.
